


Paper crane

by Luorescence



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luorescence/pseuds/Luorescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of drabbles and one-shots, each independent from the others. Various characters, various pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper crane

A book was shut as the blond-haired boy slightly sighed. The plane had left Narita Airport for Seoul but, he hadn't succeed in letting his worries stay in Japan. In fact, it was quite the contrary: he couldn't help but feeling a little apprehensive. After all, it had been quite a long time since he went to South Korea.

He was indeed, more than pleased, even ecstactic, to have been chosen to represent his native country for the coming Football Frontier International. Not that is was unexpected; his power was not one to be ignored after all. Still, he rejoiced himself at the idea to battle against Inazuma Eleven and, most of all, Endou Mamoru.

He would prove the young man he wasn't the only one evolving. Himself had gained a lot of power through a strict and hard training; he couldn't wait to face him again. And fairly win this time. Without the Aqua of God. With his own strengh and willpower. He had faith in them. The Goddess of Victory would shine upon him this time.

What slightly worried him through, were his future-companions. He already knew Chae Chan Soo for he was a childhood friend, the one he had began playing soccer with, when they were little. The same guy who had contacted him. He was the only one he knew.

He glanced the seats circling his. Sighed again, then brushed a lock away from his face. His fingers lightly taped the book cover in annoyance. At his left, a redhead was pointing the white-haired boy at his right, endlessly babbling. They were fighting. Again. Irritantly bothersome persons these two were. And, he would have to bear their presence, them who had injured him, the ex-captains of Chaos, until the end of Football Frontier. He couldn't help being somehow afraid of what laid ahead.

Oh the irony!


End file.
